


Bellamy Blake and the deep, dark depths of IKEA

by stilinskitrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Bellamy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, it's a good time, lost in ikea, lots of fluff, they have races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskitrash/pseuds/stilinskitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I lost my little sibling in IKEA and I need your help finding them" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellamy Blake and the deep, dark depths of IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> i just saw this AU and thought BLAKE SIBLINGS and BELLARKE FLUFF so here goes nothing.

All Bellamy wanted was a goddamn desk for Octavia, not to spend his Saturday afternoon frantically searching for said younger sister among the furniture sets, whilst dragging around an unnecessarily full trolley. As they’d gone through the store, Octavia had packed the trolley with knick-knacks Bellamy was _refusing_ to buy. She had enough plant pots and candles and fairy lights, and all of this was coming out of Bellamy’s own wages.

His annoyance quickly turned to panic when he realized that whilst he’d been grumbling, the 17 year old teenager had somehow escaped him and was nowhere to be seen. Cursing under his breath, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number, which he had on speed dial. 

Not to his surprise, she didn’t pick up. He began searching the area around him; he happened to currently be in the office area, and it was possible she could be hiding behind a desk or a set of Chester draws. That was the kind of wind up Octavia would pull, to jump out from a cupboard shouting _“surprise!”_ and scaring him half to death. Resolutely deciding he was _never_ bringing Octavia to IKEA _ever_ again, he whirled around back to his trolley, and accidentally pushed it straight into someone else’s.

The owner of the other trolley stumbled back, more with shock than hurt, and stared at him glaringly.

“Excuse you.” She said boldly. Her blonde hair fell around her face messily from being knocked back, and she tucked it behind her ears, giving her a clearer view of him. Bellamy took the time to briefly examine what was in her trolley; kitchen utensils, plant pots, some candle holders, a rug, some scissors. Her trolley was not dissimilar to the stuff Octavia had been picking out. The blonde looked only a few years older than his sister, and seemed to contain just the same fire.

She frowned at him; her blue eyes were cool and collected. Bellamy almost squirmed under the girl’s gaze as she studied him with a creased brow. “Are you okay?” she eventually asked, tentatively.

Bellamy nodded absently, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry about the trolley.”

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly disbelieving. “You look stressed.” She noted.

“I-I,” Bellamy sighed and gripped the trolley, staring at its contents, just because it was anything other than her eyes. “I lost my sister.” He admitted, not really expecting this stranger to care.

To his surprise, she smiled gently; an understanding smile, not condescending. Her standoffish demeanor melted into compassion. “Been there, done that.” She chuckled,  “Well, not with my sister. I don’t have one. But I used to cause a lot of strife for my parents in here when I was younger.” She spoke to him as if they’d known each other longer than five minutes, a feeling that somewhat comforted Bellamy as she stood opposite him, a little under 5’”4.

“You don’t seem like the type to get into trouble.” He smirked, looking her up and down. Just for a trip to IKEA, she was dressed in clothes that Bellamy couldn’t imagine he would ever be able to fork out money for Octavia to wear. Smart casual seemed like her definition of casual.

The stranger crossed her arms, feigning mock offense. There was something about when she looked angry that Bellamy found himself finding _really_ attractive. He shook the thought from his head. “And you gather that because?” Under her hard, unmoving gaze, Bellamy felt himself squirm a little again. He could tell she was just messing around, but this girl certainly knew how to put people under pressure.

“You seem less of a _let’s-paint-the-town-red_ kind of girl, and more of a _princess_.”

She pursed her lips, and for a moment Bellamy thought he’d said something over the line and she was going to walk away from him without another word. But her lips tugged into a tight smile, her brow furrowing amusedly.

“And who says I can’t be both?” She challenged, and Bellamy suddenly saw his own sister in her; the same desire and passion to challenge.

 _His sister._  

His expression turned back to panic, and her face fell, looking concerned.

“Shit, Octavia.” He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, his head filling with worst-case scenario thoughts.

“Hey,” She placed a hand on his shoulder softly, only light contact. “Is that you sisters name? She won’t have gone far, don’t worry. I’m particularly good at hide and seek. This’ll be easy.” She offered him a reassuring smile. “My name’s Clarke, by the way.”

After being introduced, the pair began wheeling their trolleys along the provided route through IKEA, calling out O’s name and searching behind ever desk and counter. Clarke even got down on her hands and knees to look under several beds, and Bellamy tried his hardest not to stare at her ass.

They’d still had no luck by the time they reached the basement, where all the flat packaging was. Bellamy tapped his fingers on the trolleys handle bar anxiously, hoping his sister would jump out of nowhere suddenly.

He found out Clarke was 18 and studying medicine at university, something he found quite impressive compared to him being a history student. She kept up constant conversation when she could; trying to distract Bellamy from freaking out about the fact that he lost his sister, somehow.

The basement of IKEA was a large storage room, with mile high shelves packed with cardboard boxes full of components, and labeled with Swedish names he couldn’t pronounce on either side. A long empty aisle ran down the middle and lead to the checkouts. Bellamy looked beside him, expecting to find Clarke, but she wasn’t there. He spun around, thinking _oh god, I’ve done it again,_ when someone flew past him, hanging onto their trolley as they pushed it down the empty aisle, feet up in the air. He recognized the whirlwind of blonde hair as she passed, calling out excitedly. 

She stopped short of the checkout and turned it around, running back to him. “Race, you!” she grinned, already turning her trolley back into position and getting ready to set off. Without so much as thinking it as a bad idea, Bellamy pushed off from the trolley and set off, flying down the aisle with Clarke next to him, laughing as they raced to beat each other.

Clarke narrowly beat him, and Bellamy blamed it on his lack of practice. “Sore luck.” She teased, smirking, Bellamy’s stomach tightening as she did so.

Suddenly Clarke’s smile changed, and she stared at something past Bellamy, an unreadable expression on her face. Bellamy turned on his heels, whirling around in concern, and coming face-to-face with the devil herself.

“Having fun, big brother?” The dark haired girl grinned wildly, her smile much like their mothers.

“Where have you _been?_ ” He demanded, voice rising as she stalked towards her, raising his arms in annoyance. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Octavia looked rather sheepish, but her smile stayed constant. “I, uh, I figured you needed a little fun, you know? Some adventure, maybe?”

He scoffed, “And you thought by me thinking I had lost you, I would have _fun?_ Jesus, were you _watching_ us the whole time, O!”

The younger girl’s mouth twitched as her eyes flitted to the blonde behind him, who was standing with her hands on her hips, observing the scene with amusement.

“I think you did, big brother.” She whispered, but loud enough for Bellamy to notice Clarke’s cheeks turn a little pink.

The anger drained out of him, just looking at his sister safe and in front of him, and the beautiful girl he’d happened to befriend amidst the chaos she’d caused. Part of him even felt like smiling.

“Just please,” He sighed, “No more of your _‘fun’_.”

Both the girls laughed, and it even made Bellamy’s chest feel lighter, the sound of their laughter. He noticed how Clarke smiled warmly at Octavia, and he could tell they’d get along like a house on fire.

“Now, are you going to get her number or not?” Octavia asked, point blank, nodding towards Clarke who was pretending not to have noticed Octavia make the proposition.

Bellamy flushed, and sent his sister a look that looked like _thanks for being discreet_. He walked back over to Clarke, who was pushing her mass of wavy blonde hair out of face, offering him a small smile.

“I’m glad you found her.” Clarke nodded.

“I couldn’t have without you, though. I probably would be been a mess.” He chuckled light heartedly. “So yeah, thanks, a lot. It’s been fun as well.”

Clarke grinned, “We should do this again sometime, and then _maybe_ you might beat me at trolley racing.” She flashed him a wink, laughing, and Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t get too cocky.” He mock warned, as he watched her pull out her phone and tap something in. She held it out to him, and on the screen he saw the _add new contact_ screen with his name filled out at the top, next to a trolley emoji. 

He grinned, letting out a laugh, and complied by filling it out with his number. Octavia lingered behind them, and Bellamy worried she’d get restless and disappear again. 

She smiled at them both, the coldness he’d seen in her eyes when they’d first met nowhere in sight now. She looked somewhat tenderly at him, and Bellamy just wanted to spend more time with her. But now wasn’t the time. 

“I’ll you see again, Princess.”


End file.
